Bonds of Plamo
by Tsubasaga
Summary: One day Fred discovers Hiro watching a certain robot show and this starts a deeper friendship between both of them(Post-movie)(Possible spoilers).
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my 1st fic in quite some time so i hope you can enjoy and thanks to GalacticTrooper95 to help me by betareading it.

Big Hero 6 is owned by Marvel and Disney.

Gundam is owned by Sunrise.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day on the SFIT where everyone is busy with their classes, projects or studying for next exams and this also includes Hiro Hamada who has been studying for the most part of the day.<p>

"Just a little change here and…it's finally done" he said in a excited manner because he has finished the upgrades for his armor. "With this I will be able to…wait a moment…IS ALREADY 3PM?" he yelled at realizing that he spent all of his morning working. "I really need a break and I just know the perfect thing to do" he says while getting to his Lab computer to put a certain video website and looking for something in particular to watch.

"Ughhh, I'm so bored, I done all of my mascot duties on time but everyone else is so busy, that's unbelievable" said Fred school mascot by day, hero by night. "I mean I can't blame Gogo, Wasabi and Honey for being busy, but you know you can take a break once in a while right? He sighs out of frustration as he walks through the empty halls. "Oh well it's their loss. Let's see if the little guy is available right now" he says while heading to Hiro's lab.

Once he got close to the lab's door Fred noticed that the door is partially open which was an odd thing because Hiro liked to work in private _"Oh this is a once in a lifetime opportunity" _he thought but before he start thinking what to do he heard something, something that he found familiar.

**Genkai nante nai **

**Zettai nante nai**

_Wait a moment i know this, this is…_Fred started thinking as he decided to do a small prank by opening the door in the most dramatically way possible (because that's the best way to surprise someone at least according to Fred)._ Don't tell that…_

Hiro was sitting in a comfy chair while he watched the computer screen but suddenly he heard a door slamming and as soon as he turned to see what is going on, he saw a giant lizard coming to the room screaming "HIRO DO YOU LIKE GUNDAM?" which surprising a lot that he can't avoid falling out of the chair "OWWW, that hurt a lot" he said as the same time a familiar blowing sound started in the room.

"Hello I'm Baymax, your personal Healthcare robot" said the robot as soon he finished inflating "I've been activated because you said "Oww" are you hurt Hiro?" The robot asked. "Yeah I'm fine it was just a small hit" the young boy said. "Just to be sure let me scan you" Baymax said and he started scanning while Hiro was just standing on his feet again "Scan complete, everything looks to be fine expect for a swollen elbow, I recommend an ointment to let the elbow recover…but also I noticed a small increase in your heart rates and small over ventilation, I think this what is called being freaked out?" Baymax said in a monotone tone.

"Yeah you could say it was that, speaking of that, Fred what was all that about?" Hiro asked while he was in an angry manner.

"I'm so sorry Hiro, I just wasn't able to resist doing it" said Fred while grinning a big smile. "But forgetting that for the moment, answer me something Hiro, Do you like Gundam? Fred asked looking serious (something that Hiro rarely saw on Fred). "Wait…WHAT…How…Do…you…WHAT?" Hiro started to mutter while being very confused at the question to properly answer which Fred find it kinda amusing and Baymax looking in his database for Hiro's new set of symptoms but before he finish Hiro yelled "**HOW DO YOU KNOW IT**?"

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, you think that someone like me is only interested into Superheroes? While is true that I love superheroes in reality I have a wide arrangement of tastes and the mecha genre happens to be one of my favorites" Fred explained while Hiro and Baymax were amazed by Fred's eloquent speech.

"That and I totally recognize the opening song because I love it so much man" he said at the same time both Hiro and Baymax reacted to Fred being Fred once again.

"Anyway, guess there is no point to deny it, it's true I like Gundam Build Fighters Try, I like it a lot since I watched the prequel show" Hiro said while being a bit embarrassed. "That is so…AWESOME!" Fred yelled out of excitement. "Really? You're not going to laugh at me? "Hiro asked "Laugh at you? Hiro I don't know why do you think I would do that didn't you heard me before? I like the series and even if I didn't I respect everyone's likes and tastes." Fred said trying to reassure Hiro

"Thanks Fred… I'm really happy to hear that" "No problem Hiro".

"I have an idea why we don't watch together this week's episode?" Hiro asked while his face showed a big smile "Sure I'm been looking forward it" Fred answered. "If you don't mind can I watch it too?" Baymax suddenly asked. "Huh? Sure why not, although I'm surprised you asked" Hiro said a bit confused. "Well my database says that doing activities like this one can strength the bonds between individuals in a group of friends" Baymax explained. "Bonds, eh? That sounds very deep" Fred said. "_Yeah, it sounds nice…_Anyway both of you bring more chairs while I prepared everything". Hiro said to Fred and Baymax who started doing what they got asked, while Hiro went to buy snacks for Fred. A bit later they sit down and started watching the show.

25 Minutes Later

**Go fight! Go fight! Let you go!**

"That was so incredible with the fight and the weapons, oh god the weapons were cool like WINNING KNUCKLE!" Fred yelled in excitement while doing the movement of a punch "Yeah the idea of a robot removing parts of their armor to make weapons for the rest sounds interesting, maybe I should start working in something similar for Baymax" Hiro said in a thinking tone he uses when realized new ideas. "I don't really understand why knowing Karate makes you fight better with a toy robot?" Baymax asked looking confused at the premise. "Is funny that is being said by the healthcare robot that knows Karate" Fred answered "Is that a situation where someone yells "You just got Burned?" I don't get how words can burn you" Baymax said as both Hiro and Fred got silent for a few seconds followed by a loud laugh that filled the lab while Baymax looked more confused.

A few minutes later Fred and Hiro were talking while Baymax was checking that everything in the lab was in order. "That was the most fun I've got in quite some time" Hiro said. "Well, sometimes you need to look yourself for fun, speaking of that are you going to be free on Saturday? Fred asked. "Well I tend to help Aunt Cass at the café on Saturday mornings so I can be free after noon, why do you ask? Hiro asked in a curious tone. "Well I was thinking what if we go to this model shop I've heard about and buy our own Gunplas?" Fred said looking excited with the idea. "That sounds like a good idea; I was considering getting a Gunpla for quite some time." "Great, what about we meet up at the square in downtown at 1PM?" "Sounds like a plan".

As both ended up agreeing their plans Hiro started recalling that he need to start doing homework so Fred decided to leave but before that he decided to ask Hiro one more thing "Hiro, can you explain me why the door was half open?, I thought you liked privacy" "Hmmm…I left quickly the room to buy a bag of Gummi Bears while the video load and return quickly so probably I left the door half opened without notice it". "I never knew you was that Klutz" "Oh shut up" Hiro said embarrassed. "Hahaha sorry for that, anyway see you later" Fred said as he left the lab.

"Hiro, I detected high levels on your neurotransmitters when Fred was inviting you and that indicates that you were happy" Baymax commented. "Yeah Baymax I'm happy" "That please me and I hope this can create stronger bonds between you and Fred" "_I hope that you're right on this" _Hiro thought himself. "I'm satisfied my care" Hiro said as Baymax deactivate so he can start working in his homework even when his mind was filled with excitement about his plans for the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

After some time here is Chapter 2 hope everyone can enjoy it.

Big Hero 6 is owned by Marvel and Disney

Gundam is owned by Sunrise.

And again thanks to GalacticTrooper95 for betareading it.

* * *

><p>Saturday 11:00AM<p>

"It's almost noon, I should try waking up Master Frederick before he eats a cold breakfast again". Heathcliff, the butler of the Lee family, said as he start walking in the mansion's long halls heading to the Young Master's bedroom. "Master Frederick, are you awake?" Heathcliff asked as he knocked the door but when he didn't get any answer he opened the bedroom's door expecting to see the Young Master still sleeping as he tends to play online games all night on Friday nights, but this time he got surprised at the image he got.

"Hey! Heathcliff, my buddy, good morning" Fred salutes to the surprised butler who can't believe at watching an already awake, bathed and dressed Young Master at this hour of the morning. "Good morning Master Frederick, I'm surprised that you're awake at this hour, are you heading somewhere?" Heathcliff asked as he is recovering his composure. "Didn't I tell you before? Man, so sorry guess my mind slipped it". Fred apologized. "Today I'm going to meet up with Hiro at 1PM to buy some stuff in Downtown." "You're going only with Master Hiro?" Heathcliff asked slightly curious because he knew that the Young Master tends to go out with all of his friends. "Yeah, so…there is any breakfast? Because I'm a bit hungry" Fred exclaimed with a small sheepish smile "Right, Master Frederick, if you go to the kitchen I'll serve you some Hot Cakes with Eggs" Heathcliff answered to a happy Young Master "Hot Cakes? Dude, I so love that, ok I'm going to the kitchen right now" Fred said as he leaves his room.

Before he went to the Kitchen to serve some breakfast to the Young Master Heathcliff stopped at one of the halls of the mansion to reminisce at one of the family portraits with a younger Master Frederick and his parents. "_Master Lee, in the past months Master Frederick has taken by accident, perhaps by choice a similar path to the one you're currently in, but he have friends with him and that ease my heart because is the first time in some time where Master Frederick have people close to him. And now it seems he is getting an even closer friend in Master Hiro. I'm proud of him and I'm sure you will be too Master Lee." _Heathcliff was thinking to himself but his thoughts got interrupted by a voice. "Heathcliff where are you? I need to eat something now or i will be late" The voice of the Young Master sounded in the halls. "I'm heading there" Heathcliff said as he resumes his march to the kitchen.

Saturday 12:00PM

"Thanks for your patronage, hope you return soon" Hiro said as the last client of a busy morning round in the Lucky Cat Café left. "Good work Hiro" a woman said to the young boy. "Thanks Aunt Cass, today the café was really packed" Hiro said as he sighed while he takes a break. "I know it was, also good work there Baymax" Cass said to the Healthcare robot who was wearing a big white apron with the café's logo. "It was nothing Aunt Cass; I just wanted to help as much as I can"

"Yeah, as much as you can, while I take and serve the orders, you only cleaned the dishes and prepares those awful-tasting juices that everyone seems to like" Hiro said. "Don't say that Hiro, in the first place, those juices are nutritious and he was kind enough to look how to prepare them, in the second place, Baymax does more chores in the house that you do and in the third place, did you remember what happened when he tried to take orders?" Cass asked at Hiro. "How I can forget that? It was funny how he tried to give nutritional facts at all the orders and scanning customers to try to change any "unhealthy" orders". Hiro said while laughing at reminisce that event, something that both Cass and Baymax noticed.

After Cass closed the café to do a quick clean session before the afternoon round started she spoke with Hiro "You're done for today, what are you going to do? Working on a new experiment?" Aunt Cass asked for his nephew's plans "Huh, didn't I already tell you? Guess I was busy and I forgot to tell you, sorry about that. I have plans to meet up with Fred at Downtown in 1 hour". Hiro answered. "Are you going out only with Fred? That's new". Cass said. "Yeah, I guess it is, so I can go right?" Hiro asked "Well I would love you told me before, but sure you can go, just remember to bring your cell phone" "I know, I'll just go to my room to pick up my stuff" Hiro said as he went upstairs as Cass and Baymax started cleaning the tables and the floor.

A few minutes later Hiro returns to the café "Ok I have my stuff, I'm leaving now" he said "Just remember to call me if you need something and don't be late" Cass said "Don't worry I'll be fine, and Baymax, work hard and help Aunt Cass" Hiro said to the robot. "I'll do my best to assist Aunt Cass" Baymax said "That's what I wanted to hear, ok see you later" Hiro said as he leaved the café.

"Aunt Cass, are you alright?" Baymax asked when he noticed Aunt Cass crying a bit "How strange, you're crying but my scans showed that your neurotransmitters levels are high" he said a bit worried "These are happiness tears, I'm happy that Hiro have friends now. Probably you don't know but because of his intelligence and the fact that he was on advanced grades that he never got anyone to hangout beside Tadashi" Cass said as she tried to recover her composure "And I feared that after Tadashi died, Hiro would never recovered but thanks that he met his friends and of course you he has slowly recovering." Cass said as she finally recovers "Well It makes me happy to hear this, Aunt Cass, and I'm sure everyone thinks the same." Baymax said "Thanks for saying that it ease my heart, just one more thing, since when you start calling me Aunt Cass?" She asked "Well I can't say for certain when I started, just that I found appropriate to call you Aunt Cass"

Baymax said at Cass who started to show a smile in her face. "Ok, we're close to open again are you ready?" "Of course I'm ready."

Saturday 1:05PM

Hiro arrived at the square located in downtown a bit tired because the tram took longer than usual so he ran until he managed to locate Fred who was sitting on a bench near a big clock. "Hey Hiro, you're late, I been waiting for almost half hour" "Really?" "Nah, I'm kidding I just arrived 5 minutes ago" Fred said at Hiro. "Oh well, I thought for a moment that you will be upset" "Nah I'm cool, I'll never will be upset for that…well expect if you didn't show up because you met a clone of me, that would be terrible" "Hahahaha, you're always so imaginative, so are you ready to go? Hiro asked. "Of course I'm ready just follow me and we will get there is a flash" Fred said as both started talking to their destination.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it and comment if you liked or disliked something.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry i didn't notice i upload chapter 3 without the 1st paragraph i'm reuploading it with it.**

**Big Hero 6 is owned by Marvel and Disney.**

**Gundam is owned by Sunrise.**

* * *

><p>"And one time I made Rocket Boots for Mochi, you should've seen the face of Tadashi when he wakes up to see Mochi flying around him" "Oh man, I would love to see that" Fred said as he and Hiro were chatting while walking to the Model Shop. "I think I have a photo on my cell phone, let me check…"<p>

"Just one more minute and…here is" Hiro said as he passed his cell phone to Fred who looked at the picture of a shocked Tadashi at the sight of a flying cat. "My god, this is one of the funniest things I've ever seen" Fred said as he returned the phone to Hiro. "Yeah it was very funny" Hiro said as he started looking the photo in a melancholic manner, something that Fred quickly noticed.

"Hey Hiro, are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine, sorry for that Is just that…" Hiro said but Fred quickly interrupted "You still miss him, right?" Fred said as Hiro nodded his head. "I know is hard, but the only thing we can do is going forward and remember that they will always being with us"

"Fred…you're right" Hiro said while he looks amazed at Fred. "I'm? Oh thank god, for a moment I was worried that I say something dumb" Fred said as Hiro's face changed to show a smirk in his face. "Fred, you killed the mood so much." "Seriously? Sorry for that but I really meant what I say, anyway the shop is just a few blocks away, let's hurry" Fred said as both continued to walk but Hiro started thinking "_I wonder do you really do it by accident or on purpose just to cheer me up?"._

After walking a few more blocks both of they arrived at a small building with a logo that said "The 08th Model Shop Team". "What a curious name" Hiro said "Yeah it is, but sounds kind of familiar. Anyway let's enter now" Fred said as both enter the shop.

"It looks incredible" Fred said. "You think? It looks pretty normal" Hiro said. The shop was large, decorated with several posters and signs and have 4 aisles all filled with boxes of models of vary kinds and tools necessary to build them and decorate them. "Hey check this out" Fred said pointing at a shelf. "Let's see…Wow, those look nice" Hiro said as he and Fred looked at the shelf which was filled of various models of robots, mostly Gundams and even a few other ones like Pokémon and Youkai Watch.

"Excuse me but can I help you with something?" a voice suddenly asked that made both of them to turn back to see a young man with dark green hair wearing a white t-shirt, grey military style pants, brown boots and a white apron. "Oh sorry about that, we were focused watching the models" "Yeah, sorry about that man, but those Gunplas looks amazing" Both said. "Don't worries that happen a lot and thanks but I admit my building skills are not so great, but anyway so what are you looking for?" the young clerk asked. "Right, my friend and I are looking to build Gunplas for the first time" Hiro said while Fred just nodded his head in agreement. "So you are beginners right? Ok, in the aisle 3 and 4 we have most of our HG (High Grade) Gunplas and the tools are in the bottom, if you need any more help don't hesitate to ask me." The young clerk said, "Thanks Mr…Amada" Hiro said as he looked for the clerk's name tag. "You can call me Shiro, so if you don't need something else I need to accommodate a few stuff in the back, Ok?" the clerk said as he leaves. "Thanks a lot Shiro" Hiro said. "Hmmmm. Shiro Amada…I swear that name sounds familiar" Fred said as he tried to think as hard as he can "You think? I don't see it; anyway let's check what they have alright?" Hiro said as Fred nodded in agreement.

After spending several minutes looking in the aisles Fred heard Hiro saying "Great, I've been looking for this one", "Did you find something good?" Fred asked. "Yeah check this out" Hiro said as he showed the box of a red Gundam to Fred. "Saviour Gundam… Hiro, any reason in particular to pick this one? Don' tell me that you like SEED Destiny" Fred said in a serious tone. "I just picked this because a bit of research on the internet says that the Saviour Gundam is a good Gunpla for beginners. So I shouldn't watch this SEED Destiny you mentioned?" Hiro asked. "No Hiro, you shouldn't, just watch SEED and then skip SEED Destiny, it was so terrible" Fred said with a disgusted look in his face." Hahaha, ok I'll keep it on mind, so you have found anything?" Hiro asked trying to return to the subject at hand.

"In fact I think I just found it" Fred said as he went to a pile of boxes and picked the one at the top. "Hiro, check this out" Fred said as he showed the box to Hiro who got surprised at seeing that the box have what looks to be a teddy bear. "The Beargguy III? I must say that I'm surprised to see you pick that, it doesn't suit you Hiro pointed out. "But Hiro, this totally suits me, I mean look at it, is so cute but at the same time is so badass. In fact I think it suits everyone in the team". Fred said to the incredulous Hiro. "I kinda understand what you mean with that. Hiro said "But let's avoid saying to the rest that we're comparing ourselves with a robot teddy bear? " "Sure no problem" Fred said. "So are you ready to pick a few tools?" "Can you go first to see the tools? I want to check here a bit more" Hiro said. "Sure, go ahead, I'll see you in a bit" Fred said as he went to check the tools.

"Let's see, there are cutters, hobby knifes, tweezers, sandbag sticks, markers, painting materials and…plastic bags? Wow, there are a lot of tools that I don't know where to start looking" Fred said. "Excuse me did you need any help?" The clerk said as he got closer. "Well I don't know which tools to pick, it seems there a lot to cover" "Well if you're a beginner I recommend picking this Basic set that includes the basics for building" The clerk explained as he picked a set to show it. "Guess this will work for now, thanks a lot Shiro" "No problem, did you need something else?" "Actually I need to ask you something…"

"Fred, did you saw good tools to get?" Hiro said as he got to where Fred was. "Yes there are these Basic sets, I think this will work for now right?" Fred asked "Well, it seems to include the essentials…yes these will work but let me pick a few markers and paint too". Hiro said as he went to pick the paint. "You want paint? Hiro, are you already thinking to customize?" Fred asked. "Yes, is part of a small side project that involves this" Hiro said as he showed up another box that shows a black/purple robot with only one eye. "Is that a Dom? That's like very old school". Fred said as he looked the box in amusement. "So want to tell me what your side project is?" "Sorry not yet, you'll find out soon" Hiro said as his face showed a sheepish smile. "Oh, ok. I can wait, so are you ready to go?" "Sure let's go to pay"

"Did you found everything you wanted?" "Yes, we actually do" Both said. "That's good to hear, so how will be the transaction?" The clerk asked. "It will be 2 separate transactions" "OK, who will go first?" "I'll do" Hiro said as he give the clerk the items to scan them. "It will be 70 dollars" "Ouch, that was more that I though" Hiro said as he take his wallet and take several bills. "_No way, that's a lot of bills, he must really save a lot of allowances" _Fred thought to himself while Hiro's transaction ended. "Next transaction, please" "Here" Fred said as he gives his items to scan them "It will be 40 dollars" "Do you accept credit cards?" "Sure we do" the clerk said as Fred pull of a card from his wallet. "_No way, that's a platinum card, I never seen someone using one, not even in the café" _Hiro though as Fred signed his receipt.

"Thanks for your patronage, hope you return soon" "Thanks Shiro" Fred said as he and Hiro left the store. "You know this have been the most fun I've lived in a while" "Yeah, me too" "Oh really? I thought you have fun being a superhero" "Well yeah while being a superhero is the greatest thing ever, doing a hobby with a friend just feels right". Fred said as his stomach started growling "Speaking of feeling, my stomach feels hungry" "Now that you mention it, I feel hungry too. Want to grab a bite?" Hiro asked. "Sure, I think I saw an ad for a burger shop nearby, want to check it?" "Sure, let's go" Hiro said as he and Fred went to their next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll appreciate any feedback on the story, and if you want to help me to betaread it, send me a PM.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After a few delay here is the new chapter but with this time i tried to be a bit more emotional, i hoped i did it right Now to answer a review for last time

Travis: Thanks for the comment and i hoped you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story.

Big Hero 6 is owned by Marvel and Disney

Gundam is owned by Sunrise

* * *

><p>"Let's see we turn right here and…here it is" Hiro said as he and Fred arrived to the burger shop. "Bernie's Burger... hehe what a creepy coincidence" Fred commented at seeing the name of the place. "What do you mean with that?" Hiro asked. "Oh it's nothing, I'll tell you later, anyway let's enter". Fred said while Hiro only nodded in agreement.<p>

The inside of the place is very simple with several tables with 4 chairs each one and a few ones with only 2 and a few decorations like lamps and paintings. After sitting in a table they started looking at the menu. "French Fries, Hotdogs and of course hamburgers, this is a pretty regular men…oh my god a 3 patty burger shower on Buffalo Chicken Wing sauce, I need to eat this NOW!" Hiro yelled at excitement while Fred only chuckled at the boy.

"You love Chicken wings right?" Fred asked. "Not as much as Gummi Bears but definitely they're my second favorite food on the world" Hiro answered. "You really have quite the opposite tastes" "Just a little bit" Hiro said while he did a small laugh that quickly disappeared "Something wrong? Fred asked. "I just checked the price and it costs 15 dollars for the combo and I'm almost on my limits. Guess I would have to get something cheaper" Hiro said with a bit disappointed tone while Fred only looked at the young boy's face.

"Hello, can I take your order?" a waitress said as she got to the table. "Yes can I have a chee…" Hiro tried to order but he got interrupted. "Can you bring 2 combos of the Buffalo Wing special burger for me and my friend?" Fred ordered. "Sure, what flavor of soda you would like?" the waitress asked. "Cola for both, that would be fine right?" "Yes…of course is fine" Hiro said still a bit surprised. "Ok your order will be ready shortly" the waitress said as she left.

"Fred" "Yes Hiro?" "You shouldn't do that" "I know" "Then why you did it?" "Because I saw how you wanted it so decide to treat you" "But… "Hiro tried to protest. "Don't think about that, is just what friends does" "Are you sure?" "I am" "Well thanks Fred, I really appreciate, but next time I'm going to invite you a meal". "You better do, I never forget a promise that involves food" Fred said with a prideful look in his face "Oh really?" Hiro said with a grin. "I should keep that in mind when Aunt Cass needs a tester for her new healthy menu" Hiro said as Fred's expression passed from pride to something close to disgust. "I never forget a promise that involves food…unless it involves healthy food." Fred said as he laughs in an awkward manner which Hiro only saw in amusement.

"Sorry for the wait here is your order" the waitress said as she started serving the 2 hamburgers with their respective fries and soda to each person. After they have their burgers Hiro decided to take first a bite, which after he dude he was silent for a few moments. "Hiro, are you alright? Hello?" Fred said getting a bit worried until Hiro finally reacted. "This the greatest burger I've ever tried on my life, is just like heaven in earth" Hiro said as he kept eating and baffled Fred looked "No way is that great" Fred as he give a bite to his burger, and then he also got silent for a moment until he reacted "No way, this is indeed like heaven in earth" Fred said as he also started eating his burger.

"I swear this has been the greatest day on my life" Hiro said after finishing his burger. "Are you certain? You're still young, something better can happen." Fred said while eating the remaining fries he still have. "I'm totally sure. I haven't got a day like this in quite some time" Hiro said as he drank a bit of soda. "I'm sure you have plenty of days like this during high school…" Fred said and then noticed that Hiro started looking slightly sad. "Well…let's say being a 13 year old genius kid on High school doesn't make you exactly popular." Hiro said as Fred started realizing the weight of those words. "Hiro, I'm sorry; I didn't meant to make you remember any bad stuff" Fred started apologizing which surprisingly managed to cheer up the young boy. "Thanks for worrying but I'm fine now. True I still have some bad memories of that but I have Aunt Cass, Baymax and you and the rest of the team to support me." Hiro said as Fred started getting teary. "I'm happy to help you and remember that if you need something you can tell me without any doubt" Fred said. "I know" Hiro said as he finished to drink his soda.

After finishing everything and Fred paid, they left the place. "Is getting late, I need to return home before Aunt Cass starts getting worry". "Yeah I need to return home too" Fred said. "Hey before you leave by chance you are available tomorrow?" Hiro asked. "I'm always available when fun is involved, so what is your plan?" Fred asked in return. "Well I was thinking of start building my Saviour Gundam, dunno if you want to join me so you can build your Beargguy III" Hiro explained. "Of course I would love to join you" Fred answered. "If is fine come to my house at 3PM, so we can use my lab to work there" "Sounds excellent for me, so see you tomorrow Hiro" "See you tomorrow Fred" Hiro said as both left in their own way.

"It's almost 7PM; the café is probably empty now so I guess I can say hi to Aunt Cass before going back to my room". Hiro said as he walked close to his house. As he arrived to the café's door and opened it, his eyes were suddenly hit by a flash which blind him a few seconds and when he recover his sight he noticed his aunt and Baymax taking pictures with a tall blond woman wearing yellow and pink. "Honey is that you?" Hiro asked as the 3 persons noticed that he was there.

"Hello darling, I didn't notice you arrived". Aunt Cass said.

"Hiro how was your day? I hoped it was good" Baymax said

"_Hola _Hiro, how are you?" Honey asked.

"Hello everyone, I'm fine thanks for asking, so Honey what brings you here?" Hiro asked to the girl. "Oh is just that I finished my shift on my work and I wanted to drink a hot tea and I remember that your aunt prepare a delicious Honey with Lemon tea so I came to drink one" she explained. "Honey, you're giving me too much credit, I'm not that good preparing tea" the woman told trying to be humble. "So you want tea, I get that part but what about the pictures?" Hiro asked once again. "Well everything was so nice that I decide to take a selfie with Cass and Baymax." Honey explained. "That's so you" Hiro answered.

"Anyway, what did you do today? You bought something?" Honey asked when she realized that Hiro was carrying bags. "I went to buy Gunplas and tools with Fred, I'm starting to get interested into build them" he said as he pulled the Saviour Gundam box to show it to Honey. "Huh, I thought Gundams where mostly white" Honey commented as she saw the box. "You're not wrong, but the white ones are mostly for main characters…wait a moment how do you know that?" Hiro questioned the girl. "Well when I was younger I watched this anime show called Gundam Wing" She commented while she passed the box returned the box to Hiro.

"And it was good? I've been thinking checking old Gundam shows." "Sorry I didn't put attention to the story." "So you watch it because…?" a confused Hiro asked because he thought that if you don't care about the story why you are still watching it? "Well…I watch it because…because…" Honey started mumbling which make Hiro more curious."It was because…the boys were cute" Honey said when as a silence invaded the room until Hiro spoke up. "Well people tend to do that, not that I do it myself." Hiro said. "But Hiro I remember a few months ago you make me watch that idol movie because you thought that the brown haired girl was pretty cute" Aunt Cass said as an embarrassed Hiro tried to quiet her and Honey started giggling. "Interesting, people tends to have crushes on fictional characters, I should investigate further" Baymax said trying to discover something new about Human Behavior.

"See you on Monday Hiro." "See you on Monday Honey." Hiro said to the girl who leaves the café because it was closing time. "I must say that was quite interesting, but speaking of interesting any plans for tomorrow Hiro?" Aunt Cass asked "Actually Fred is coming tomorrow to build our Gunpla, there is no problem right?" Hiro asked to his aunt. "Is okay just let me know at what time he will arrive so I can prepare some snacks." "Thanks Aunt Cass you're the best." Hiro said. "Well I have to do some work to do, so I'm heading upstairs" "OK, goodnight darling" Aunt Cass said as Hiro give her a kiss in the cheek before going to his room.

"Baymax, why you don't go upstairs to accompany Hiro" Aunt Cass suggested to the robot who was cleaning a table. "Are you sure you don't need me for something else?" "I will be fine" the woman said to the robot. "Thanks Aunt Cass you are a remarkable woman" Baymax said as he got close to try to simulate a kiss in the cheek but ended up looking like he stumble his face on the woman's cheek. "What was that? "Sorry I tried replicate the sign of affection known as "Kiss in the cheek" but it seems I'm not biological capable of doing that" Baymax explained "Why did you do it?" "Because I tried to show my own affection towards you, I will have to look something more of my capabilities, anyway good night Aunt Cass." Baymax said as he went upstairs and Aunt Cass kept working in the cleaning of the café.

"Hiro, what are you doing? Baymax asked to the boy who was working in his computer for 1 hour and a half nonstop. "Oh you know homework. Upgrades, secret projects, the usual stuff" Hiro answered while he was still focused on the screen. "Ohhhh…ok just don't stay late, remember you will have a busy day tomorrow" "Don't worry, I will not forget it". Hiro said. "My battery is almost empty so I'm going to recharge, if you need something let me know" "OK Baymax." "Good night Hiro". Baymax said putting himself in his recharge station. After that Hiro checked if Baymax was indeed recharging and after he confirmed it he returned to his computer to work a bit more.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed and i hoped you can give some feedback, i'm still a bit rookie. Also if you want to help as betareader let me know it via PM.<p> 


End file.
